The World Between Our Fingers
by Limitless Musings
Summary: The things they wanted they couldn't always have. But that didn't make them any less of a family.
1. Choice

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

 _Summary:_ The things they wanted they couldn't always have. But that didn't make them any less of a family.

 _Pairing_ : _Sugawara/Kagome_

 _Suggested Listening_ : Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson

 _ **The World Between Our Fingers**_

 **Chapter One** : Choice

Sugawara woke to the sensation of his limbs feeling heavier than usual. His gaze drifted to the strands of hair still threaded between his fingers. His wife buried herself into the crook of his neck. Her knees curled over his stomach as she tried to hide away from the light of the sun.

"Are you sure they won't do it?" He began to rub soothing circles into the space behind her ear. She nodded once, not speaking. Her voice had long since gone hoarse from illness and opted to not strain it as much as possible. Thankfully, it appeared that her fever had managed to break.

"Should I try to set an appointment for a place closer to your family?" It was the only option he could think of at this point. It seemed so unfair considering their circumstances, but who was he to judge? He wasn't a doctor. The young man's eyes narrowed. He never once thought that he could have so much disdain for the small town practices like he did now. It wasn't right but apparently it wasn't their call. His teeth clenched in frustration. Was there noting else they could do?

"No good. It's the same there." Kagome shook her head. "Tried before." She kept her sentences short. Sugawara pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. It was the only thing he could do at this point. The pair froze as his phone vibrated.

How predictable.

His arms tightened around his wife. He wouldn't bother with it for now. They could wait. Them and their invasive questions could be ignored. He had more important matters to deal with.

"It's not your fault, you know." Sugawara stated firmly. "We made this decision together. We'll figure the rest out as we go along. Besides," a small grin broke out across his face. "We still have an infant to look after."

At that moment a small whine came from the foot of their bed. A tiny ball of fur clumsily crawled over their legs, pushing its way towards Kagome's face. The clouded expression lifted, temporarily being replaced by a smile and gentle laugh. He felt his heart warm at the sight. _This_ suited her best. Not tears.

"See? Even Shiro agrees." He smiled down at her affectionately. "Besides, this way there won't be any late night emergencies or dirty diapers to change." He started to kiss at her neck, his fingers tangling in her hair more thickly.

The puppy began to lick at her face and nose, causing a small laugh to escape. An idea ran through his mind. In a instant he carefully rolled her under him. He used his weight to keep her from wriggling beneath him.

"Get her Shiro!" Sugawara teased. As if on command the puppy immediately crowded her face, licking at her and sniffing happily.

"Kou!" Kagome writhed from side to side. It was clear that she was trying to escape their pet's version of love but he wouldn't allow it.

"I'm not moving until you laugh." He would've kissed her again had it not been for the tiny dog crawling over her shoulder and face.

"I'm laughing!" The young woman tried to curl away, tears brimming her eyes from mirth. "Uncle! I call uncle!"

The light-haired male gently called the puppy off of her, "Alright boy, let's give her some space." The little creature whined sadly as it made its way back to its spot at the foot of their bed. He nuzzled his wife's temple as her arms went around his back.

"You're good at that." He felt her press a feathery kiss to his bare chest.

He shifted one hand to trail along the length of her thigh, "Good at what?"

" _That_!" Her small smile grew brighter. "I can't stay upset when you're around."

He understood what she meant. It wasn't that she _wanted_ to be sad, but rather their current circumstances didn't allow for them to take solace in much.

Sugawara trailed his lips along the hollow of her throat, "Then I consider that as my job done well." He smiled against her. "I won't let this stop me." He moved his hands to intertwine their fingers intimately. "So don't blame yourself. I won't. Not now, not ever."

The look that crossed her face was one that he'd never forget. Shock, awe and an exponential amount of love.

"Hey," He started by kissing her between words. "I love you." She wrapped her legs around his waist as her arms pulled him down on top of her further.

"Show me," Her mouth met his.

So he did.

Kagome stood by the counter. He settled into his routine of taking care of Shiro while she got their meal prepared.

"I think I'll talk to my mother and see if she can't help me find somewhere else that we can try." Her voice was hoarse and cracked but he still loved it all the same.

He latched the collar around their dog's neck. It jumped and whined in its excitement for the upcoming walk.

"Sounds good," The young man glanced towards his calendar. "We have an early day this Friday so I can go with you then." It was an action they'd tried before only to be met with skepticism and condescension. However they usually had an easier time if he was with her. The _comments_ were far less frequent with his presence near. His expression soured at the thought.

Even strangers were beginning to talk. They weren't just 'the couple on the third floor'. They were 'those people with the empty nest' as according to their neighbors. His family was even worse. As if on cue his phone began to vibrate.

"You should answer it." Kagome's voice was despondent again.

Sugawara scowled. His teeth clenched as he looked between the contact and his wife's frail back. Her fever looked to be gone but she was still too pale and thin. He knew where this would go. He knew how it'd affect her.

They were the childless fools that were wasting away their youth. At least that was what the rumors said. They were lazy. They were just scared of responsibility. They would regret their decision when they were old and alone.

 _They'd heard it all_.

But who were any of those people to judge? They'd never seen the illness that would frequently strike Kagome. They never saw her suffering; struggling each day just to work through the pain and exhaustion. Her body could not handle a child. They'd only tried once and that'd been more than enough to concrete their choice.

The phone continued to vibrate. The worst offender of those comments was calling. Kagome's shoulders were slumped in defeat. He knew what they wanted but he couldn't bring himself to care. He brought his arms around his wife's waist. He pressed his face into her neck.

"Don't want to." So maybe he was being a bit petulant, but _damn it_ , he was not going to make her feel any worse about this than she already was.

The young woman leaned into his embrace, "It's probably about the reunion. That's Saturday, isn't it?"

His brows furrowed. Right. Saturday. How could he forget? His arms tightened, "Not going."

The device ceased for a whole five seconds. He waited and predictable it began to vibrate again.

"She'll keep calling until you answer." Kagome warned. She was right. His arms dropped as he made his way back to his phone.

With a frustrated sigh Sugawara flipped it open.

"Yes mother?" His greeting was more terse than intended.

In that instant another round of interrogations began.


	2. Who Are You?

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

 _Suggested Listening_ : Lost Girls by Lindsey Stirling

 _ **The World Between Our Fingers**_

 **Chapter Two** : Who Are You?

Sugawara was agitated. He sat in the hard booth of their local café. He tried to focus on anything but the person in front of him right now. His temper rarely made an appearance but when it did, it was usually a huge blow up.

"Dear I'm just _worried_." His mother sighed. She lifted the pale colored mug to her rouge painted lips. Even from across the table he could smell the over powering scent of her perfume. Many years ago, back in the days of his early youth, she'd been a kindly woman who rarely added anything 'extra' to her appearance. However with her new marriage came a new identity—one so completely separate from the one he'd grown up with.

 _Who was this woman?_

That thought had gone through his head more times than he could count.

"I'm fine, it's nothing Kagome and I can't deal with on our own." His voice became a bit more terse. He'd only agreed to meet on his short lunch so as to not drag his wife through this never ending cycle of _comments_.

"You say that but you know that you have a responsibility to pass down the family name." She gave him a pointed stare that failed to do anything more than agitate him.

"You mean the name that you gave up?" It was a low blow but dirty tactics required a dirty response. "We appreciate the concern but it's unnecessary."

Her perfectly plucked brows knotted together, "Koushi, I don't bring these things up to be cruel. But you _have_ to think about the family."

He raised his voice a bit more than intended, "I am thinking about the family. I'm thinking about _my_ family." How many times would they have to do this? How many arguments would it take to get her to understand them?

"No, you're only putting _her_ first." Heavy rings clanged against the ceramic of her cup. The image clashed against the modest band that had been wrapped around her finger before. "How do we even know if she _has_ that Lucas disease or whatever it's called."

A cold rush of anger went through him, "It's _Lupus_ , mom." The fine print of her clothing rustled as she waved down a waitress to nit pick at her drink.

 _Who was this woman?_

"Are you sure she isn't just playing it up? You are the affectionate type." She commented once she'd finished harassing the teenager that'd been serving them. His brows furrowed angrily.

"Besides when was the last time she had a job? That young lady should _at least_ help you with the finances if she's not going to be a mother." She pointed a near claw-like false nail in his direction. "You're spoiling her, Koushi and she's just _using_ you."

She gave another sigh through her nose, "Honestly dear, that Sayuri girl would've been a better match. It's not too late to change your mind, you know."

At that moment he set his cup down, "Are you suggesting that I divorce my sick wife?" All the warmth had left his expression. The image of Kagome's smile played over and over again in his head. Could she not see how truly precious that woman was? She'd stuck with him even during his worst period through college. He'd gone through so many emotional ups and downs after moving away from his close friends that she'd become his support; his very foundation. The very _thought_ of being without her caused his heart to twist in agony.

"It's natural. Not all relationships last." The woman he no longer recognized stated simply, as if it were just a casual topic to discuss. "Just look at what happened between me and your father. We tried but it didn't work." She grabbed the straw between her manicured fingers and began to turn it left and right. "You really _should_ find someone who's more willing to fill the role as your wife _properly_. That girl is lazy, irresponsible and _completely_ antisocial."

He didn't think he could stand much more. Just as he was about to make a counter argument, she went for the killing blow.

"Just because she's a pretty face and probably a good roll in the bed doesn't mean you should keep tying yourself down to her." She took another moment to complain about her second drink. A brief look of exasperation crossed the waitress's features when his mother wasn't looking. The teen shuffled off and he was left listening to the end of her little tirade. "I've seen the way men look at her, honey. She's frail but beautiful and guys eat that up like sharks in blood water. At the rate she's going, it's only a matter of time before she starts inviting other men into your marital bed."

Sugawara snapped. He _knew_ Kagome. He'd seen her struggles first hand. He'd born witness to the fits of illness that would strike her at a moment's notice. The fevers, the sensitivity, the unbearable rashes. _He'd seen it all_.

This woman had raised him into a gentleman but as soon as she'd been able, she left his father in favor of the idea of happiness in wealth. He no longer trusted her input. Not on this. Not on _Kagome_.

"You mean like how you did?" The young man couldn't keep the contempt out of his tone. She shot him a withering glare but he refused to budge. "I came here today because I thought you wanted to make progress in this relationship, but I guess you haven't changed at all." Sugawara reached into his pocket and placed his cash on the table as he stood. "Kagome is my _wife_ and I expect you to show her some amount of respect. She's not like _you_ , soall of your worries are needless." With that he began to walk away.

This wasn't the first time he'd been forced to throw her history back in her face. His lips pressed into a thin line. At this rate it likely would be the last.

The tell tale jingling of her purse signified that she'd stood as well, "Wait! We haven't even made plans for Saturday yet! Don't walk away from me!" Her voice became a high pitch screech.

He gave a nonchalant wave over his shoulder, "Not going. Tell the relatives whatever you need to." He threw one last blistering look over his shoulder at the woman he no longer recognized. "It's what you've done until now, anyways."

With that he began to make his way back to work. He'd tried one last time to make things work. It looked like his mother simply wasn't willing to be human anymore.

Sugawara sighed to himself. At the sound of panicked cries, he knew that he'd have to keep his phone off for the weekend.

He was _not_ looking forward to those voicemails on Monday.


	3. A New Option

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

 _Suggested Listening_ : Way Down We Go by Kaleo

 _ **The World Between Our Fingers**_

 **Chapter Three** : A New Option

This experience was always an uncomfortable one. Sugawara shifted in his seat. They were somewhat comfortable at least, cushioned but not enough to make them feel like they were sinking. He kept arm around his wife in a reassuring manner. Kagome twitched nervously beneath his grip. The scent of rubber gloves and disinfectant permeated through the air. There was something so disconcerting with that particular smell. Perhaps because he still associated it with the rare few times she'd had a hospital stay. His mind quickly diverted from that path. He took that moment to observe the others in the waiting room.

Several women were sitting in the waiting area with them. All appeared somewhat uncomfortable in some measure. A few had their stomachs swelling with life, their eyes darting around for the doors to open and their names to be called back. He still remembered what it'd been like sitting with Kagome in that situation. He quickly moved on to glance at the rest. The others were younger, a bit pale-faced and nibbling on their lips anxiously. He completely empathized with the feeling.

"Sugawara," A nurse announced. "The doctor will see you now."

She stood, her hand tugging him along the way. It might not be a volleyball court. There might not be any points to score. But this was going to become a battlefield all the same. His eyes narrowed sharply. He just hoped that it wouldn't end badly.

The pair was ushered through the doors. After the preliminary screenings, they were led to a private room towards the back of the office. He always _hated_ this part. The anxiety that built up during the waiting process was always the worst.

"Kou," Kagome called his name. "You think they'll do it?" Azure eyes turned towards him. His lips pressed into a thin line. He didn't know. He didn't have that answer.

"We'll still try." Sugawara kept his tone soft. His grip over her hand tightened reassuringly. "If not then we'll keep searching." He leaned over to press a short, gentle kiss to her brow. She closed her eyes in contentment. Her shoulder leaned into his chest and he knew that he could never allow her to suffer another loss like the one they had before. His brows furrowed. It'd be one year on Sunday.

The door suddenly opened to their room, "Sugawara correct?" A middle aged woman entered. She had a clipboard in one hand and the other was tucked securely in the pocket of her lab coat.

"Yes," Kagome answered softly. He kissed her forehead a second time. These sorts of things always made her nervous. The best he could do was just be her support.

"I read over your file a few times." The woman took a seat in one of the stools set by the small counter. Her expression became sharper as she met their gaze, "I must say that I can understand why you'd want to have this operation." The doctor set the clipboard down to talk to them directly. "However tubal litigation is a highly invasive surgery with a long recovery period. Not to mention that few surgeons are willing to operate on anyone under the age of twenty seven without other serious medical conditions."

Sugawara spoke up, "She has Lupus. I think that'd be serious enough to make the surgery a viable option." He was far more curt than intended, but his patience had hit its end. He was _done_. No more run arounds.

"Typically surgeons look for conditions that can complicate a pregnancy or risk the lives of the mother or child when they make these decisions." She kept her calm disposition. "In this case Lupus wouldn't necessarily be enough to convince them. Even if I gave a recommendation there'll still be a wait list that could go up to six months or more." The doctor pinched the bridge of her nose. "One miscarriage won't do much to convince them."

He felt Kagome practically crumble. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to his chest comfortingly. It'd been an accident. They'd always worried about the effects of a pregnancy on her weaker body, but she'd tried so _hard_ to make it last. At week eleven, they'd lost the child entirely. The only thing that worked to their favor was the fact that they'd held off on making any announcements. His mother still didn't know and he'd be damned if he ever told her.

Tears brimmed her eyes. She was fighting so hard to keep from breaking down. Sugawara tucked his wife's head beneath his chin.

"I apologize if that was too blunt." Her tone became more soothing at the sight of Kagome's raw suffering. "Truthfully I would love to help but we're not equipped to handle that sort of operation here. A _lot_ of things can go wrong. It's also highly invasive with a long recovery period."

The doctor looked between them sharply, "If I may make a suggestion. There are other permanent options for birth control." She gave him a pointed glance.

Sugawara blinked. Other options? Wasn't tubal litigation the most permanent?

She directed his attention towards two charts—one of the male body and the other of the female body. "Tubal litigation isn't always permanent. There have been cases of ectopic pregnancies occurring post operation." He'd heard about that but he believed that so long as they'd combined with other forms of contraception as a back up then they'd be fine. She pressed forward, "As I said before, it's difficult to get, has a long recovery period and it's not one hundred percent effective."

The doctor then pointed towards the male chart, "However the other option is a vasectomy." He went stiff. "It's only a small incision with a quick recovery and highly effective." A small smile pulled at the corner of her lips. "It can still be a hassle to get one but I can put in a referral to speed that process along."

Sugawara glanced between his sobbing wife and this doctor. Was there any other option at this point? Determination filled him.

"Would you mind giving me that referral?" He pulled Kagome closer to him. "I think we'll need it."

The doctor's smile became a bit wider, "Absolutely."


	4. All I Need

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

 _Suggested Listening:_ Human by Of Monsters and Men

 _ **The World Between our Fingers**_

 **Chapter Four** : All I Need

Sugawara nodded against the phone. He gave a soft hum of approval.

"Yes, please. I'd like to come in as early as possible." He leaned against the kitchen counter. Shiro sat at his feet patiently. The puppy cocked his head to the side.

"Yes, Monday will be fine. Yes, thank you." He hung up the second the line went dead. Sugawara crouched onto his haunches, a slow smile spreading across his lips. "Looks like things are going the way we want them to." He have the canine a quick pat upon the head. "Say, you want to get mom?"

The puppy darted down the hall in a scramble of paws and limbs. The sound of claws scraping against the floor in its mad dash caused him to smile widely. Sugawara followed after it. The puppy scuttled into their bedroom and clumsily dove onto the bed. Kagome laid curled upon herself with the covers drawn to her chin. Shiro whined, glancing over at him for permission.

"Good boy, go get her!" He laughed as it jumped on her with no small amount of enthusiasm.

Kagome squealed. She rolled back and forth on their bed, trying desperately to escape the overbearing affections of their pet.

"Kou!" His wife mirthfully cried for help, "Make him stop!"

Only he didn't. Instead he clamored onto the bed himself. His body sank over hers as a playful grin slanted across his lips.

"Nah, I'd rather join." He nudged his forehead against the nape of her neck. "What do you say?" His hands trailed along the hourglass of her figure.

Kagome bit back a moan. Sugawara watched as his wife coiled her arms around his back. Shiro retreated to the floor where his toys awaited him.

The pair froze at the familiar sound of his phone buzzing. He cast a blistering glare at the contact that flashed across the screen. He absolutely was not going to answer that call. No way in hell.

"Kou," Kagome brought his head down towards hers. "We should still go to the reunion on Saturday."

He had a feeling she'd say that. For all the hell his mother put her through, Kagome never failed to forgive her. He had to wonder how she did it sometimes. For he certainly never had it in him to forgive his mother.

Sugawara rolled onto his back, "I don't want to give them that satisfaction." His voice sounded distant even to himself. "Sure I'll miss the chance to catch up with the extended family but she's not my only access to them." He settled a sharp look upon the ceiling above their heads. "I won't allow her to dictate our relationship."

He hadn't told her about what she'd said the other day. Frankly speaking he didn't _want_ to tell her. Kagome's health fluctuated enough as it was. She didn't need the added stress of his mother's vicious comments.

Kagome shifted beside him. The soft scent of her perfume filled his senses. Sugawara closed his eyes; taking comfort in the warmth of her hands that were placed upon his chest.

"They _don't_ dictate our relationship." His wife's voice sounded from next to his ear. The heat of her breath caused a pleasurable shiver to run down his spine. "Koushi, you've always been good at drawing lines. Going to the reunion isn't going to undo the work you've put into erecting those boundaries."

He glanced at her gentle smile.

"I have faith in you. So have a little faith in yourself." She moved to straddle his hips. Sugawara instinctively brought his hands to her waist. They both knew what was to come next.

"Besides, I never got a chance to meet the rest of your family. We did have an elopement for a wedding," She nudged his nose with her own cutely.

A sly grin crossed his lips, "That was because we were hiding from the wicked witch of the west."

Kagome laughed, "Not Nice Kou. You shouldn't refer to your mother as a witch."

His lips quirked upwards, "You're right. That's an insult to witches."

The laughter that fell from her mouth was a beautiful as the day they'd met. He remembered it so clearly. They were in college at the time—him a sophomore and her just starting out as a freshman. She'd been turned around and lost; just asking for directions to her next class. As it turned out they shared that same class. It was a generic biology that he didn't bother taking care of in his first two semesters. Frankly the only thing he recalled about it was the fact that she was always smiling and laughing back then. That'd been what had drew him to her in the first place.

"Now enough about family. I think we have our own matters to attend to." His hands roved along the curved of her figure sensually. "What do you say?"

She smiled back, "I say that you're speaking my language."

* * *

Sugawara cradled his cellphone against his shoulder. He heeded Kagome's advice to call his mother back however things were not going quite as he hoped.

"We'll go." Sugawara scowled at the ceiling above him. "But only on one condition." He didn't wait to give his mother a chance to interrupt him. "You say _one word_ insulting my wife and we will leave right there on the spot. These are not negotiable terms. Do you understand me?" His voice grew firm.

She sputtered furiously on the other end. The woman swung precariously back and forth between pleading with him to see reason and insulting his masculinity.

"That woman has your balls wrapped around her dainty little fingers. Don't be like your father and just let things slide until it's too late." Her tone came across like a knife on glass.

He kept his tone even despite his fury, "This is your one warning. I will not be giving you another one."

With that he shut off his phone. He was grateful that he'd never given her their landline. They'd installed one as his work kept him late and Kagome often left her phone in random places—forgetting to keep it with her until she needed it. Calling the house was typically easier.

The sound of the television in their living room filtered through. There were many things he had yet to tell Kagome. The details of his relationship with his mother had only been a scratch on the surface. She never pushed him to talk about it either. The only thing she'd ever done was encourage him. She'd encouraged him to get therapy. She'd encouraged him to draw the boundaries he needed for _himself_. She also encouraged him to do what _he_ wanted to in life despite the illness that wracked her body.

Sugawara sighed to himself. At the very least he loved the fact that she was always so willing to help him. Putting his mother on a short leash with her comments and egotistical behavior was the least he could do.

"Kou, everything alright?" His wife called out to him. He slipped into the living room. A warm smile played across his lips.

"Yeah, just gave her my ground rules is all." Sugawara sank into the couch beside her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she began to lean against his chest.

"Hey Kou," Kagome breathed against him. "Don't force yourself." He knew what she meant. She didn't want him to make this decision purely for her sake. She wanted it to be _his_ as well. He rested his cheek against the crown of her head.

"I'm not forcing it. Even if I don't want to put up with my mother, I can at least swallow my pride long enough to see the rest of the family." He pressed his lips against her temple affectionately. "Besides, we're adults. If things go sour then we'll just leave. There's nothing that says that we have to stay."

Kagome began to nod off under his arm, "Okay," She leaned further into his chest and neck. "We'll stay only as long as you want."

The sound of her evened breathing made him sigh. As always, she put his needs above everything else. Sugawara kissed her temple once more—this time holding for several seconds. His fingers combed through her hair. He only had one job as a husband. That was to support his wife. It didn't matter who was facing off against her. He would _never_ leave her at the hands of that raging and conniving monster.

The shrill blaring of their home phone carved into the silence. He quickly grabbed it from the end table and answered.

"Sugawara residence," he paused, "Oh hey Daichi, how've you been?" He cradled the phone against his shoulder. Most of the guys from Karasuno had gone on to bigger and better things. Tanaka ended up working at a shipping facility. Kageyama went pro for a short time but retired early after college for a coaching career. Sugawara involuntarily shuddered at the thought. He and Daichi attended the same university and as such continued to maintain their friendship.

"Things been going pretty well over here—hey, put that down this instant!" Something crashed in the background.

Sugawara stifled his laughter, "The little ones making a mess of things?" Frankly speaking he liked kids on a whole. It didn't bother him on the spare few times Daichi asked if he'd be willing to babysit his infants—a pair of fraternal twins that bore an uncanny resemblance to their father. Unfortunately they'd picked up an unusual mischievous streak.

He didn't back away from the thought of responsibility or fatherhood. In fact if Kagome's illness had not affected her health then he'd likely be a father himself at the moment. However fates were often cruel. Despite even her own vested interest in motherhood, Kagome was fully capable of understanding her body's limitations. The lupus had attacked her joints and several of her internal organs. Her health was still in a fragile state. As such raising a child would be out of the question. She did not have the energy nor ability to keep with with such a demand. Also, he never wanted to force her into that situation again. One miscarriage was hard enough on her. He wouldn't allow her to go through the pain and suffering of another one. It'd been too much to bear for her.

"Yeah, they're acting up because they want a dog and I told them no." He heard Daichi shift on the phone, " _Don't you give me that. I watched you break that vase, young man!_ " A boy's wailing blared through the phone. After a few minutes it grew quiet and Daichi sighed heavily.

"Remind me to make calls _outside_ from now on."

Sugawara laughed, "Then make your calls outside."

"Ha ha, very funny wise ass." The background was absurdly quiet for a house full of children. He must've gone into the garage. "Anyways I heard about your issues from Hinata. He and Kenma both have been pretty worried about you guys. Was there anything you wanted to talk about?"

Sugawara curled his fingers through Kagome's hair gently, "Sort of. I already told you about that reunion my mom was putting on." There was a brief sound of distaste on the other end of the line. "Kagome wants to meet the extended family since she never got that chance."

"You decided to go?" Daichi's voice was cautious. He'd been there for him just as much as Kagome back in college. He'd seen him at his worst and never backed away. He knew that he could trust Daichi; especially where his family was involved.

"Yeah but I laid out the ground rules earlier. Doubt it'll do much good but for Kagome's sake I want to at least try." His heart felt heavy as he spoke those words. Truth be told he was afraid. He was petrified that his mother had spread her poison to the rest of the family and tainted their view of his wife. He didn't want her to have to deal with any more toxicity. She didn't deserve any of it.

He could hear Daichi's long sigh, "Just be prepared for the fallout. There's more risk than benefit to going to a place like that." His voice grew serious. "Did you need me on standby to help out?"

He wasn't referencing his family. Rather the risk of Kagome suffering a flare up. He couldn't risk her becoming too agitated.

"If you don't mind. I think in a worst case we'll just leave and organize a meet up with the others later." His eyes settled upon Kagome's peaceful expression. He wanted her to stay like that—safe and enveloped in the warmth and love that she deserved; not exposed to the vitriol of an air headed woman.

"But I think it'd be best to plan for a worst case scenario. I'll keep you updated through the night though."

Daichi gave a small noise of agreement, "Right. I'll hang around. Just call me if you need anything."

"Hey," Sugawara stopped him, "Thanks. For everything."

Truth be told without Kagome and Daichi there'd be no telling how he would've ended up. Those two had constantly pulled for him when he needed them the most. Even now he still relied on their strength to fight.

His friend laughed, "Don't bother. I've got this. Just go spend some time with your wife. Speaking of, I better go before Hitoka comes down." There was a short pause. "Good luck Suga. I know you can do it."

The line went dead.

Sugawara set the phone back down. He leaned his head back. Tomorrow was Friday, which meant that the reunion would be upon them in less that forty-eight hours. His lips dipped downwards.

He'd go. This was no longer just out of a sense of duty to his family. It was time he laid out his boundaries in a way they couldn't argue against. He owed his wife that much.

Sugawara felt his eyes drift closed. Kagome's scent enveloped his senses along with a welcoming warmth.

This was all he ever needed to be happy.


End file.
